Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-26810962-20150729184125/@comment-3575890-20150730160642
For my convenience, I'm just going to quote your points piece by piece. I hope you don't take this to mean I'm picking your posts apart. I'm just tired and this is the easier approach for me right now. "She had to forget it because he was with Tori, and when they kissed and he wanted to end it; she couldn't put herself in that position, because Tori was her best friend" Her crush on him was superficial and very brief. When she liked him back in the day, she hardly knew him. By the time Campbell came into the picture, those feelings had long since passed. She didn't need to force herself to stop feeling for him for Tori's sake because it did not require much effort at all to get over him. Her feelings never ran all that deep. "And people HAVE been slut shaming Maya." Can you please give me one example then? Because this wiki has a very strong policy against slut-shaming. In fact, users that display slut-shaming and/or misogynistic attitudes almost always get the banhammer around here; no questions asked. We don't tolerate any form of discrimination here. "Plus, it wasn't all one sided. Maya just needed to take the next step. And, like other things. There is a RIGHT time." It was very one-sided up until now. Maya had the chance to be with Zig before her reconciliation with Campbell and after the end of her relationship with Campbell (under very devastating circumstances no less). She chose Campbell both times. Even when Zig implored her for a chance, refusing to take no for an answer for that matter, she told him she loved Cam and wasn't interested in him. In Zombie, she used him as a vessel to alleviate her loneliness. He was foolish enough to put his feelings on the table and proposition her for a romantic relationship before her boyfriend had even been buried and she was still very obviously hurting. He should never have came on so strong so soon after Campbell's suicide. Zig foolishly assumed everything would fall into place for him after the summer break even though he had been promised nothing, and so when Maya chose to move on with a boy she could start fresh with, he was furious and threw a tantrum that went on for months. For almost all of season 13 he treated her like dirt. Once again, Maya chose another boy over him, and he wasn't just any boy to her. She loved Miles like she had loved Campbell. Beyond platonic love though, she showed no such feelings towards Zig at all. "When Zig said he only wanted them when she wanted them too, she flat out said she didn't know when that'll be." She wasn't in the right frame of mind when that happened. At the time, she might have thought she did want to be with Zig because she was lonely and desperate for romantic companionship. And she never even expressly said she didn't know when she would be ready for HIM; she said she didn't know when she would be ready to date at all. "But she didn't flat out shoot down the possibility of them ever occuring." The multiple times that she had said she loved Zig only as a friend didn't convey this? "I'm just saying people flat out say "Zoe is my queen" et cetera, and hate on Maya and people HAVE called Maya a slut, without looking at the faults in Zoe's character for the sake of their oh so precious Novas." While there is undoubtedly a massive double standard between Maya and Zoe - or at least there was in the beginning of season 13 - there is an even bigger double standard between both Maya/Zoe and Zig, and extended beyond that, between female and male characters. In this fandom's eyes, Zig can do no wrong, but if Maya and Zoe are not perfect paragons of perfection for every waking moment, they're bitches, whores, sluts - every awful misogynistic slur your mind can think of - deserving of the cruelest of fates. That was the double standard I was pointing out. "People seem to like Zoe no matter what bad thing she does, yet the smallest thing Maya does wrong sets them off." This is not true at all. Both girls are subjected to disgustings display as of misogynistic vitriol by the fandom. Anyways, my main point here is that it doesn't matter that Maya once had feelings for Zig or implied that she MIGHT one day feel that way for him; there was virtually no build up between that Maya that kept insisting she only loved Zig as a friend and this Maya that's had a sudden change of heart overnight, and apparently now also does MDMA when just months she had flushed a bag of weed down the toilet.